1. Field of Invention
The present invention related to a wristwatch having a switching crown to effectuate an electrical switch function by applying side pressure to the crown element so as to operate an electrically operable element, such as a lamp or any other switchable electrical element provided in a wristwatch.
2. Description of Prior Art
It is known to provide lamps or other electrical elements in a wristwatch and most of these are actuated by placing an independent switch button on the casing of the wristwatch. Also, with the prior art, electrical wiring , switches and connections need to be disposed within the wristwatch in order to connect the various electrical elements to a battery which is located in the wristwatch housing to provide electrical current to operate these elements. Also, with the prior art wristwatch incorporating electrical elements, such as miniature lamp bulbs, it is difficult to assemble the wristwatch and/or the wiring to these electrical elements and it is also difficult to repair the lamp bulbs.